powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Distortion
The ability to distort space. Sub-power of Space-Time Distortion. Combination of Spatial Manipulation and Distortion Manipulation. Also Called * Spatial Warping * Third Dimension Distortion/Warping Capabilities The user can create distortions within space, causing any physical matter within to bend according to the distortion. Applications * Dimensional Storage: Distort space to create rifts, storing objects within a subspace dimension. * Floortilting: Distort the space of an entire area to cause illogical floor arrangements. * Multi-Rotation: Rotate different parts of space itself to tear or displace things. * Portal Creation: Utilize the distortions to link between two different points in space. * Remote Teleportation: Create a distortion at a distant point, warping the target elsewhere. * Spatial Attacks: Distort the space around the target to inflict unstoppable damage. ** Spatial Crushing: Distort space around a target, causing it to be crushed. ** Spatial Slicing: Distort space to cause a split, cutting anything occupying the location. * Spatial Displacement: Create a distortion around an entire area, warping everything elsewhere. * Spatial Mimicry: Using the distortions to parts of oneself to another dimension for intangibility. * Spatial Tuning: Distort an area of space to control everything within. Variations * Dimensional Distortion: Distorting the barriers that separate the dimensions. * Time Distortion: Distorting the time that flows within space. * Teleportation: Most variations of teleportation involve the distortion of the space-time continuum to warp the targets. Associations * Dark Energy Manipulation * Dark Matter Manipulation * Distortion Manipulation * Space-Time Distortion * Spatial Manipulation * Spatial Telekinesis Limitations * Cannot affect Spatiolock, Spatial-Temporal Lock and Omnilock users. Known Users Known Objects * Gravity Generator ('' Bomberman 64: The Second Attack ) * Chaos Emeralds ( Sonic the Hedgehog ) * Library of Unseen University (''Discworld) * L-space (Discworld) * Caladbolg (TYPE-MOON) Known Locations * SCP-1351 - Moebius Cave (SCP Foundation) Gallery File:Move_Point_Manfunction.jpg|Awaki Musujime (A Certain Magical Index) suffers a mental breakdown, causing her Move Point to lose control and creating a deadly distortion in space. File:Echidna_Parass_Gate.jpg|Echidna Parass (Black Cat) creating a distortion in space in order to link two points of space with a Gate. File:Kūmon.gif|Gillians (Bleach) can use Kūmon to create a spatial distortion in the human world in order to exit the Garganta subspace passageway. File:Gran_Rey_Cero.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using the Gran Rey Cero, a technique of such power that it disturbs the fabrics of space as it travels. File:Gravity_Generator.png|BHB's Gravity Generator (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) distorts space via a black hole, which generates dark matter and energy for devastation and usage. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Presser.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) imbuing his fist with space, causing a spatial distortion upon impact that can shatter bedrock. Kakashi's Kamui.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui, a spatial distortion technique... File:Kakashi_Using_Kamui_on_Himself.png|... to distort space, causing everything within to collapse into the focal point and into the other dimension. Obito_uchiha_kakashi_kamui.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui to distort space, causing everything within to collapse into the focal point of his right eye and into the other dimension... File:Obito's_Kamui_Portal.png|... to distort space that separates dimensions, creating portals. File:Might_Guy_(Naruto)_Night_Guy.gif|Might Guy (Naruto) using Night Guy, his ultimate technique of such intense power that it distorts the space of his immediate vicinity, causing unstoppable and lethal damage. File:Palkia_bending_space.png|Palkia (Pokemon) causing a distortion in space simply by breathing, being able to tear apart the subspace as well. File:James_Huang_Pulls_on_Spacetime.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) causing a distortion in space by pulling on it, creating destructive shock waves or cutting damage. Chaos Emeralds.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaos Control9.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Chaos Control to distort either space or time, or even both simultaneously. File:Subspace_Gunship.png|The Subspace Gunship (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) emerging from a spatial distortion, and firing a blast that can infinitely rend space, teleporting everything it hits to subspace. File:Mukuro_Third_Dimension_Cutter.JPG|Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho) using her Space-Cutting Hand to create slicing distortions within space, inflicting slashing damage to anything caught by them. CaladbolgCaster.jpg|Caladbolg's (TYPE-MOON) spatial distortions after-effect destroyed Caster's defense even though it wasn't directed at her. Okuyasu Nijimura's Stand, The Hand.gif|Okuyasu Nijimura's Stand, The Hand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV/4: Diamonds are Unbreakable)... File:The_Hand_(JoJo)_erasing_space.gif|...can distort space. SCP-1351 - Moebius Cave.jpg|SCP-1351 - Moebius Cave’s (SCP Foundation) anomalies inside not only cause the cave to ignore the rules of gravity, but they also happen to twist and warp the floor and as well as the ceiling and creating its own walls and gravitational fields, which earns this cave its name. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Transportation Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries